Legend of Dragoon: Shadows of the Dragons
by HeatnixoftheFlame
Summary: Many years have passed, and now a new set of Dragoons takes up the quest to save the world. However, at the heart of one Dragoon's intentions is revenge. Rated PG-13, because of Agito's somewhat gruesome ways of ridding himself of annoyances. Chapter 2 up
1. Agito's Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, the Dragoon spirits, any city on or of the continent of Endiness, the Dragon Buster, or the Winglies. Never have, never will...I don't think. Anyways, Agito, Maritsune, and all the other original characters are mine and mine alone. Use them (without my permission), and I will sadly be forced to end you. That said, please review the fic, and enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The Legend of Dragoon:**_

_**Shadow of the Dragons**_

Agito continued to walk through the woods, toward the small town of Seles. It had been three years to the day since he left the Wingly hometown of Ulara, searching for the man who killed his mother and blinded his brother's left eye. Around the hilt of his sword was a piece of his mother's hair ribbon, which had been divided between him and his two brothers. He wore a simple brown jacket and blue jeans, so as not to make humans suspicious of his presence, but his platinum hair and red eyes virtually screamed the word "Wingly" as he passed others. He didn't care. Anyone who stood in his way would soon be dead. Soon, he reached Seles.

Seles was a small town, in the region east of the country of Tiberoa. Seven hundred years had passed since the second Dragon Campaign. The world had changed a lot since then. The practice of magic had become much wider spread. It was now used to power vehicles, and buildings. Even the most common of humans could use magic now. It was no longer a Wingly's privilege to wield magic. It had become commonplace.

Agito continued to walk. He did not know where to, however. The visions of his mother's murder were still vivid in his mind. A Wingly with gold hair and blue eyes had killed his mother. His strength was horrendous. A battle ensued between the man and the three brothers. Sadly, none of them were skilled in the art of battle, except for Agito's older brother, Maritsune. Maritsune's prowess with a spear was amazing for a boy his age. However, it was still of no use. The man hit Maritsune with a powerful blast of magic, which left him blinded in his left eye, turning it completely white. After that, Agito took up the art of the sword, and ran away from home, hoping to find the gold-haired man who destroyed his family.

Agito broke away from his daydream as a car almost hit him. He stepped out of the street and onto the sidewalk. He continued to think about his brothers. His older brother Maritsune would now be twenty, whereas his younger brother, Hikaru, would now be fifteen. Agito himself was now eighteen. He walked into a bar, known as the Squeaky Floor. Why it was named so, Agito did not want to know. It was well-known for being the hangout for many "shady characters," as his last informant had said. If there was a well-known murderer, he could find out that person's whereabouts in this bar.

"No underage drinkers!" the bartender said. Agito walked up to him.

"I'm not here for a drink. I'm here for information," Agito said.

"I don't know nothing 'bout nothing," the bartender said.

"Whatcha need to know, kid?" a large man said.

"I'm looking for a killer," Agito said.

The large man laughed. "We've got plenty of those here. You looking for one in specific?"

"He's a gold-haired Wingly with blue eyes," Agito said.

"I think I know where he is, kid. You follow me out back. I'll tell you where he is," the large man said. Of course, Agito knew he was lying, but if the man wanted that badly to die, then so be it. The two walked into the alley behind the bar. As soon as they were out of public view, the man hit Agito hard in the stomach. He was much stronger than Agito had suspected. It would still be no problem, though.

The man held Agito up by his shirt against the wall. "Power up!" the man said. His muscles grew greatly in mass. Agito also began to feel his strength decreasing. "Now, give me your money, or you're dead."

"Why do the stupid ones always use the strength magic?" Agito said. As the man grew confused, Agito slid from his grasp. "Burn out," Agito said. As he said this, the man burst into flame. When the flame died down, Agito unsheathed his sword and drove it into the man's heart. "Don't bother using power-downs if your opponent has a sword, moron. I don't need strength to cut with a razor-sharp blade.

Agito walked back into the bar. Many stood astounded that Agito had survived the encounter. As Agito announced the other man's death, the other various killers and ruffians chased him out of the building, through the streets and back into the forests from whence Agito came. "Way bad idea!" Agito shouted as they entered the forest.

After about an hour of running and fighting, Agito had run fresh out of healing potions and magic energy. He climbed into a high tree, and the other men began to throw rocks at him. As he dodged the rocks, he noticed one in particular that looked quite strange to him. It was a round, red stone that glowed in the sunlight. It was made neither of metal, nor stone, but, despite its hardness, had a leathery feeling. Agito decided to put it in his pocket and find out what it was later. As he looked down, he saw two people walk from the forest. One was a brown-haired boy, about Agito's age. He wore a gray and white short-sleeved hoodie with jeans. On his right arm was what seemed to be a gauntlet made of the same material as the stone Agito had just found. The other person was a beautiful girl with long black hair. She wore a navel-revealing white t-shirt with tight jeans. On her hip was a quiver full of arrows with a long bow slung over it.

"It's them!" one of the men said. The various criminals took their battle stances. The girl readied her bow. The boy, however, held out his right hand. The gauntlet he was wearing grew over his hand, almost as if it was alive. When it came to somewhat of a point, a blade of pure magic energy shot forth from it. "That's…that's the Dragon Buster! Do you guys know how much we could sell that for?" one of the criminals said. As he did, the two attacked. The boy began hacking away at the killers, while the girl stood back, taking out the criminals at long range, with amazing accuracy. Soon, most of the men were dead. However, the strongest few, the best killers, were still standing, and ready to fight.

"You want to take care of this?" the boy said.

"Sure," the girl said. She held out her hand. In her hand was a white stone, almost identical to the one Agito was holding. The stone began to shine brightly. A pillar of white light appeared around her. Her entire body turned white, and her clothes exploded into what looked like white feathers. The feathers came toward her, and covered her body once more, this time forming shiny white armor. A pair of large spines grew from her back, which then grew into the shape of wings. The armor covered her bow as well.

"Dragoon," Agito said. He had heard of this transformation before. The seven legendary Dragon Knights, the Dragoons, could do this. From what he could remember, this one was the White Silver Dragoon, the dragoon who embodied healing.

The girl held up her bow. The few remaining men were not long for this world. She drew back the string, and light began to gather on the tip of her arrow. She let it loose, resulting in a shockwave that killed all the other criminals. A bright light surrounded her, and the armor disappeared, leaving her normal clothes. The couple began to walk off. Suddenly the boy stopped.

"It's okay," the boy said, "You can come out now."

Agito sighed. He did not like to make friends.


	2. Spirits Revealed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Stop asking.

Time to answer some questions:

To NeoCataclysm and Seriyu: I now have more. Be pleased and have merriment.

To ChronoGirl: Yes, he's a Wingly. I have a good reason for his hair being that color though, which I will eventually get to. Don't worry. There's more Dragoon heresy in this chapter that you can read. XD And, sadly, I'm a guy, so I wouldn't be able to tell you if Agito is cute or not, but thanks for the kudos. If you want to know what he looks like that bad, I should have picatures of all my characters up on my DevArt page pretty soon. Anyways, for now, enjoy the new chapter!

_**The Legend of Dragoon:**_

_**Shadow of the Dragons**_

_**Chapter 2: The Spirits Revealed**_

Agito climbed down from his tree. "I don't think they'll be bothering you anytime soon," the boy said with a smile.

"I could've handled it," Agito said.

"Sure," the girl said.

"You look hungry," the boy said, "You should come with us."

"I'm fine," Agito said.

"And exactly where will you go?" the boy said.

"…I don't have anywhere to go. I'm a wanderer," Agito said.

"Well," the girl said, "Seeing as we're a couple of vagrants ourselves, why don't you come with us?" Agito began to realize that these two wouldn't take no for an answer. The fact that he hadn't eaten in three days didn't help him, either.

"I guess so," Agito finally said.

The group began to walk through the forest. "So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"It's Agito," Agito replied.

"I'm Sanjuro," the boy said, "and this is my beautiful girlfriend Mina."

"Why do you live in a forest?" Agito asked.

"Well," Mina said, "A year ago, Agito and I were on a trip together. When we came back, our entire town had been killed, and we didn't know who had done it. After we had finished grieving, we decided to travel Endiness together."

"What about you?" Sanjuro said, "Why are you wandering about?"

"I have someone to kill," Agito said. "I don't want to go into details."

"Fair enough," Sanjuro said.

"How did you do that before?" Agito asked. "How did you turn into a Dragoon?"

Mina pulled the White Dragoon Spirit from her pocket. "Sanjuro and I found these when we found the wreckage of our town. When we saw the Dragon Buster, and how they reacted when we held them, we figured these stones must be the legendary Dragoon Spirits," she said.

"Stones?" Agito said. "You mean there's more than one?"

"Yep," Sanjuro said, "I have one too." He pulled a metallic-looking sphere from his pocket. It had an orange slit running down the front, like a dragon's eye.

"Which spirit is that?" Agito asked in awe.

"This one's special," Sanjuro said. "This is the Dragoon spirit of the Divine Dragon."

"Are you serious?!" Agito shouted. "Why would anyone leave such a powerful object in the middle of a wrecked town?! Are these Dragoon spirits just not worth crap anymore?!"

"I don't know about that," Sanjuro said.

"Then why did one of those drunks throw this at me?" Agito said. He held up the Red-Eye Spirit.

"They actually threw that at you?" Mina said.

"Yes," Agito said.

"You were meant to have it," Sanjuro said, "Just as we were meant to have ours. Everyone who has ever found a Dragoon spirit was meant to use it. Unless you die, no one else will be able to use your spirit."

At length, Agito asked, "How do I use it?"

"Its power comes from your fighting spirit. You have to build up your fighting spirit until it can be contained no longer, then allow the dragoon spirit to share your fighting spirit with you. Watch," Sanjuro said. He stood still, with his hands clasped around the Divine Dragoon Spirit. The spirit began to glow, as did Sanjuro's body. His entire body was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, Sanjuro was wearing a full suit of silver Dragoon armor, with the Divine Dragoon Spirit on his chest. Two small wings sprouted from his back, and the Dragon Buster on his arm had turned silver to match his armor.

"What's with that?" Agito said. "That looks nothing like the legends describe. The legends say that the Divine Dragoon's headband was orange, and covered one eye. He had six wings, and they all looked like the ones she had earlier, not those little hummingbird wings you have. He also had the Divine Dragon Cannon and Divine Dragon Ball on his left arm!"

"Did you read the rest of the legend?" Sanjuro said, "Because there's more to it. First off, he was at a level high enough to actually use the Dragon Cannon. I'm not. Plus, the legend said that the Dragoon armor could evolve to suit the need of the user. Allow me to demonstrate. You can add stuff to the armor to make it change. That's why a Dragoon's weapon is changed along with his appearance." Sanjuro pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his face. As he did, the silver headband grew around them, turning the lenses green.

"Wow. Big change," Agito said.

"You can take it further," Sanjuro said. His wings folded down against his back. The armor on his shoulders changed shape and covered the bare parts of his arms. The headband/visor armor on his head began to cover the rest of his face.

"Now that's impressive!" Agito said.

"You try transforming," Mina said. Agito concentrated for a good five minutes before giving up.

"I can't do it!" Agito said.

"Maybe you need a jump-start," Sanjuro said. "I never told you what I use this extra armor for. I use it to protect myself against explosions." When Agito looked back at Mina, she was gone. She had changed into her Dragoon form again, and was flying to avoid the explosion. "A good dose of fear is what taught me how to use mine," Sanjuro said. The Dragon Buster grew over his hand again. However, instead of forming the energy blade, a small white ball of energy collected on the tip. When it had reached about the size of a volleyball, Sanjuro pointed it at the ground. "Divine Shot!" he shouted. The ball of energy was released, and the ground beneath them began to explode.

Agito couldn't take the pressure. It was all happening too fast. Then, it happened. Something in Agito snapped. He wanted to live so badly that he was willing to kill Sanjuro if necessary. He held up the Red-Eye Spirit. It began to glow brightly. Suddenly, Agito's entire body caught on fire. However, the flame did not hurt him. Instead, it soothed him and formed armor. His sword turned red and changed shape as well. However, instead of wings sprouting from his back, there were what seemed to be two vents on his back. He formed his usual wings, the wings of a Wingly, which had been his birthright. Instead of being their usual blue color, they were covered in flame. He lifted off the ground, and found that the explosion did not hurt him at all. When the smoke cleared, Sanjuro and Mina floated in front of him, smiling.

Agito fell to the ground and changed back to his normal form.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sanjuro said.

"You could've killed me," Agito said.

"Are you kidding?" Sanjuro laughed, "That was the weakest Divine Shot I've ever done. It couldn't hurt a dog."

"Why wasn't I able to stay in it longer?" Agito asked.

"You just haven't gotten used to it yet," Mina said. "Plus you haven't eaten in a while. Come on. Let's get you fed."

"If you want to, I can help you learn how to use your dragoon spirit later on," Sanjuro said.

"I think I'll take you up on that," Agito said.

That was the first time Agito had smiled in three years.


	3. The First Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD. The next person who asks is getting such a pinch!

And now onto some questions:

NeoCataclysm: Yes, more.

Chronogirl: In my story, the old dragoons have become popular legends, which is why everyone knows so much. That, and Sanjuro really likes to mess around with his abilities and stuff.

_**Chapter 3: The First Beast**_

Before Agito knew it, three months had passed, with him learning the ways of the dragoon from Sanjuro. "Well, Agito, there's not much else I can teach you," Sanjuro said.

"Thanks. I appreciate the help," Agito said. "This will help me get revenge on the monster that killed my mom."

"We talked it over," Mina said. "We want to go with you."

"This isn't your problem, Mina. You don't have to worry about my problems," Agito said.

"You're our friend, Agito. We want to go with you," Mina said.

"We're not taking no for an answer, so you might as well pack up your stuff, because we're going to help find that killer," Sanjuro said.

"…All right. But when we find him, I'm the one who kills him, got that?" Agito said.

"Sounds good," Sanjuro said. The three of them packed up their belongings, and headed out into the forest.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sanjuro said.

"I checked things out in Seles the other day, and there's no leads there. We could go to the south, to Hellena Prison, but I don't think there will be any leads there. The place has been abandoned for years now. I say our best bet would be to go across the Villude Mountains and to Lohan. It's a big city, and for the right price, you could probably find out just about anything you would need to know," Mina said.

"Sounds like a plan," Agito said. "How much money do we have?"

"Not a cent," Sanjuro said.

"Crap," Agito said.

"It's no problem," Mina said. "We can make some money in the arena there. They have weekly contests, and there's always a pretty good prize involved for the winner. For three dragoons, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be a bad idea to show ourselves in public as dragoons? I mean, a lot of people who have heard of the dragoons associate them with the end of the world. The last thing we need is a riot if we're looking for someone," Sanjuro said.

"Good point," Mina said.

"We shouldn't have a problem. Not a lot of people can match my blade," Agito said.

"Killing isn't allowed," Mina said.

"Crap."

"We should still do well," Sanjuro said. "Let's not worry about it for now."

The three set out. In a week, they had reached the Villude Mountains. "Wow, it's hot here," Mina said. "This place is really gloomy. I bet there's all kinds of monsters here."

"Hey, easy with that kind of talk," Sanjuro said. "That's the kind of talk that makes bad things happen."

They continued walking, across the mountains. They bypassed lava flows and fought many strange monsters on the way. Near the end of the mountain range, they reached a cave. On the side of the cave was a sign. It read, "Inside be treasure, garded by a fierse beest. Ye be warned."

"Someone really needs to learn to spell," Mina said.

"Let's go inside," Sanjuro said. "We could score some major treasure if we beat this monster."

"It's probably already dead anyway," Agito said. "That writing's really old style."

The two men walked inside. "You could have at least asked if I wanted to go!" Mina said.

The inside of the cave was dark. The only thing providing light was the flowing red-hot magma in the cave. For half an hour the three walked through the darkness. Finally, in the back, was a clearing. Lining one of the walls was a series of treasure chests. At the top of the alcove was a hole in the ceiling, through which moonlight poured.

"There's the treasure," Sanjuro said. "Jackpot."

As he spoke the words, the ground within the cave began to tremble. Through the darkness, the three could hear the sound of many feet trampling against the floor. "It's the monster!" Mina said. The stamping became even closer. Sanjuro and Agito drew their weapons. Mina gripped tightly on her dragoon spirit, should the need arise. Then they saw it. With over one hundred legs, clad in white hair, was the source of the sounds. Running through the darkness of the caves was a stampede of mountain goats.

The three were dumbfounded, then began to laugh hysterically. "Goats?" Agito said. "That was the last thing I would have guessed!" Suddenly, without warning, a large beast stomped through the herd. It picked up one of the goats, and bit its head off. Blood began to pour throughout the cavern as the monster tore through its prey. It stood about twelve feet tall. It had brown hair, and its face covered most of its torso. Its arms were long, and its legs were short.

"What is that thing?" Mina said.

"Well, it eats goats, so my guess would be a chupacabra. But I'm no doctor or anything," Sanjuro said.

"Guess we know why they were running," Agito said. "Enough with the comedy. I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Agito drew his sword in a flash, and jumped at the beast. After his first slash, it quickly knocked him into a pile of rubble.

Sanjuro powered up the Dragon Buster. "Let's see how you like this, you ugly son of a mother!" he said. He lunged, and rolled under its legs. He jumped and slashed at its back. It howled in pain, and sat on him quickly.

Mina shot an arrow at it. It grabbed the shaft of the arrow and broke it in half. "Too bad that's not a normal arrow," she said. She snapped her fingers, and the head of the arrow exploded. It rolled over off Sanjuro. Sanjuro jumped up and ran to Mina's side.

"I love you," he said.

"Make it up to me later," she said. "We have fighting to do."

Sanjuro ran at the monster and rolled, grabbing a rock. He jumped on the monster's head. "You know the thing about not having an innate element?" he said. "You don't get to use cool elemental magic like everyone else. You have to use stuff like this." He charged magic into his hand, and transferred it into the rock he was holding. He threw it into the monster's mouth. "Hit the deck!" he said. He jumped down and rolled. An unpleasant sound came from within the monster as the rock detonated, and it fell down. Sanjuro and Mina walked up to it. "Is it dead?" Sanjuro said.

The beast opened its eyes. It smacked Sanjuro away. "It was playing possum?" Mina said. It hit her as well. As it walked toward their unconscious bodies, light began to glow through a pile of rubble in the corner. The rubble exploded. From within floated Agito, in full dragoon armor.

"Let's see how much I've learned," Agito said. He began to fly around the room, slashing at the monster as he went. He had become so fast, that the monster could not touch him. "Well, swordplay's good. Let's see about magic." He threw his sword into the wall. Flame began to form a vortex in front of him. It began to form a ball at the center. When the flame had reached the appropriate size, it floated in front of Agito. "Flame Shot!" he shouted. He punched the sphere of flame, sending it at the chupacabra at amazing speed. It connected with its head, killing it instantly. "Yeah, it'll do," Agito said. He woke the others.

"Did we win?" Sanjuro said.

"Yeah, we won," Agito said.

"Did we get the treasure?" Mina said.

"Look for yourself," Agito said.

They looked in the treasure chests, all of which had been opened. Inside each was a note that read, "Treasure moved. Sorry for any inconvenience."

"You mean we fought that monster for nothing!" Mina said.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Sanjuro said. "We saved some goats."


End file.
